


Midnight

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midnight blowjobs in the howell-lester household</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Phil’s face is red and he is panting like a dog, but at this point, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that the bed is creaking every time he pushes his hips up to meet the warm, wet mouth that was encasing his cock. He doesn’t care about how rough his grip is on Dan’s hair as he tries to slowly force his dick farther into his mouth. He doesn’t care about anything at the moment, because right now, he was getting the best blow job in his life and he could care less about anything else.

Dan’s hands are grabbing onto Phil’s hips, moving his thumbs in circles to tease Phil even more. Phil never told anyone that his prominent hipbones were a sensitive spot. That was something Dan had figured out all on his own. Dan bobbed his head up and down Phil’s shaft stopping just at the tip. He swirls his tongue around the slit, purposely avoiding it. Phil lets out a groan and his fingers grip Dan’s brown locks harder, pulling him down to the base of his cock.

Dan lets out a moan, sending vibrations through Phil’s dick, causing shocks of pleasure to wrack through Phil’s body. Dan’s mouth feels so warm and nice and his tongue is playing with a vein on his cock and just, _fuck_ , Phil doesn’t know how to take it. Phil’s hips are bucking into Dan’s mouth and Dan can feel Phil hitting the back of his throat. Dan feels this is a personal achievement because Phil is _big_ and never though that anyone would manage to take Phil.

Phil feels Dan try to breathe through his nose and he can feel him swallowing around his tip, dragging him closer to the edge. With one hand still playing with Phil’s hipbone, the other trails down to Phil’s crotch. Phil feels the hand light graze his balls before it kept moving down. Phil lifts his head up to see Dan looking straight at him with shiny, vulnerable brown eyes and lips stretched over his dick. He sees Dan’s hand disappear in between his legs and feels it. Dan’s fingers experimentally tap Phil’s perineum, making sure Phil was enjoying it.

Phil’s head falls back down on the pillow and he’s seeing stars. His hips jolt upwards and he can feel Dan smiling around his cock. This was another weak spot for him, so if Dan kept that up, he would be coming in no time. Dan was tracing the alphabet in that small space, driving Phil crazy. Dan runs his fingers along the spot once more and sucks hard on Phil’s length. Phil is letting the curse words fall out of his mouth and he’s chanting Dan’s name like it’s the only word in his vocabulary. Dan runs his tongue along Phil’s slit and tastes the leaking precum, eliciting a moan from the older man’s behalf.

Dan pulls off and attaches his lips onto Phil’s balls, sucking lightly. His hand that was previously playing with Phil’s perineum was now stroking Phil fast, and was only getting faster. Dan’s hand was stroking fast and Phil can feel his stomach tossing and turning and he has the absolute _want_ to come. Dan’s mouth returns to the tip of Phil’s dick and he suckles the tip, waiting for Phil to come in his mouth.

Phil finally releases into Dan’s mouth, Dan still sucking on his tip, milking and catching every single drop of cum. Dan pulls off for the last time and licks one more stripe up the underside of Phil’s dick. Phil shakes slightly and closes his legs, too sensitive from his orgasm. He pulls Dan up from below him and encases him in a tight hug.

“I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too, Phil.”


End file.
